Blood and Sand:Baby Braxton
by SpiderMonkey98
Summary: Growing up in a boys world isn't as easy as it sounds. You're expected to meet the criteria of your older brothers and if you don't well don't expect to be apart of the gang. Stereotypes are like barbed wire fences stopping you from showing who you really are, so you have to create a facade, be something else to hide something unpleasant. A short fuse, foul temper, and powerful.
1. girl in a boys world

LANI P.O.V  
"where have you been" I asked  
"whats it to ya!"  
"whatever im going for a surf"  
"Oi no you don`t"  
"what so your allowed to go out and get pissed and i cant go for a surf"  
"yeah"  
"fuck you mum!"  
i walked out letting the door slam behind me. I put my earphones in and turned my iPod up as loud as it went. I tried to drown out the voices in my head. I only seemed to managed that when 'lose yourself' came on. It seemed to sum up my life...kinda. I got to the beach. Usually girls wernt seen on the beach as they could never manage the surf, But its amazing where a last name can get you. Just one mutter of the word and you became invisable and untouchable. I liked it but sometimes I hated it.

"heres trouble" I heard a voice coming from behind me.  
"Jono", i said turning around, and what do you want"  
"reckon you can survive it today"  
"more than you could"  
"you know your nothing like your brothers. Your scum, no matter how hard you try you'll be a weak little shit, just like your mother"  
No one compares me to that hag "Get fucked Jono" I said getting up and pushing him to the ground.  
"ha theres the Lani i know" He said to his mates behind him at the same time grabbing my wrists and pulling me closer.  
"you embarrass me like that again and you'll wish you never existed, you understand" he wispered in my ear.  
"get your hands OFF ME JERK!" I yelled pulling my hands out of his grip/ I turned around and picked up my board and ran out into the surf.  
That was the only place i ever felt safe. i stared out into the shoreline, it was beautiful. I felt like a small fish in a large pond eventough my brothers used to rule this place. I had big shoes to fill. I wasnt going to let Jono and his gang win, I could hear the water building up behind me. I began to prepare to ride the wave and before i knew it i was on it. This was my wave but not too long later one of Jono's mates cut me off causing me to fall off. as i began to walk back to my bag i heard a voice behind me again.  
"not so tough are you now girly"  
I threw my surfboard to the ground :say that again"  
"not. so. tough. are. yoiu. now. girly."He repeated slowly  
"i may be a girl but im a hell of alot tougher than you"  
"oh yeah and how"  
"I dont have to fake it"I said getting up close to his face. I felt an almighty sting in the side of my face as he back handed me. I just laughed at him and walked off.  
"Stay of our beach bitch!"  
He wasnt worth wasting my breath so i just pulled the rude finger at him.

I walked up the hill to my house. I saw a familiar car in the drive. I just rolled my eyes. I walked in and went to my room.  
"Oi! where you going" yelled mum  
"to my room, got a problem with that"  
"come in here"  
"why aren't you at school" a familiar voice said  
"Fuck School" I replied  
"you know their worried about you"  
"Im a Braxton! They dont care about us!" I yelled  
"dont you say that"  
"Its true for me"  
"what happened to your face" He asked grabbing my chin with his huge hand, changing the subject.  
"i fell off my board"

Reviews PLZ!


	2. Broken promises and unwanted suprises

"Thats a hand print, did someone hit you?"  
"No"  
"was it Jonos gang"  
I went quiet i was no good at lying when it came to my brothers. They always managed to get me to tell the truth.  
"if i say yes, you wont do anything stupid, Promise"  
"I cant promise anything Lan"  
"Ok then, maybe it was Jono" I said  
"thats it, where is he"  
"Brax stop please dont do this"  
"He hit you lani, he cant just get aay with it"  
"I dealt with it OK"  
"as in how?"  
"safer than what you would do"i said sitting on the couch" what are you doing here anyway Brax"  
"To come and get you"  
"Why?" i asked  
"Your coming to live with me Lani" He said looking at mum  
"you cant do that"yelled mum  
"yeah i can, come in lani your coming to live with me" Brax repeated  
"Fine by me"I replied  
"Oi Lani! sit back down" yelled mum, I completely ignored her and went to my room "LANI!"  
"whatever" i replied  
"No you dont" she said grabbing me from behind. "you are not leaving this house."  
"Afraid you wont get your single mothers cheque", her grip got tighter, "Let go of me! your hurting me!"  
"Mum! let go of her" Brax said pulling her off me.  
I ran in to my room closing the door behind me, "bitch!" I yelled.  
My mum never got extremely violent with me but she was the type of person to hit you when she didnt get her way. I quickly packed my bag. Shoving anything and everything in it. Every where i went i always took my panda, that brax gave me, and a photo of Brax, Heath, Casey and I. Casey was convinced my panda was stolen but i knew it wasn't, i hoped it wasn't.

The drive from mangrove to summer bay was long and boring at best. I thought i better start a conversation.  
"so hows life in the bay" I asked  
"Good"  
"Right" i said to myself  
"why the questions"  
"Im just trying to make conversation, gezzz!"  
Thats when it went quiet. Luckily we were only 10 minutes from getting home to Braxs.

_BRAXS P.O.V._  
How could i have left her at mums if she treated her like that. Thats the reason the three of us left. Lani had no chance of leaving being the baby and only girl.  
"How did you get suspended from school" i asked  
"Expelled" She replied  
"Expelled! shit Lani youve got to control this temper of yours"  
"Least i didnt get asked to leave like Heath"  
"Just about the same thing, what did you do anyway"  
"Wagged class afew times, got drunk" se said getting quieter  
"Drunk!" I couldnt believe her she was a propper little braxton  
"Monkey see Monkey do"she said  
"No Lani, enough excuses!"  
We all did the same thing when we were little, blamed the things we did on other people. But the fact was we were old enough to take responcibility for our own actions. I didnt want Lani to turn out like the rest of us, But maybe i was too late.


	3. I don't want to believe it

We got home but no one was there.  
"What, no party" She said  
"Put your stuff in the spare room" I said "Then meet me in the car"  
Where we going?" asked Lani  
"The restaurant"  
She looked at me puzzled, "since when did you have a restaurant"  
"since a year or so"

When we got there Heath was working and Bianca was waiting for him.  
"Go upstairs" I said to Lani trying to keep her out of trouble.  
"fine" She said putting her earphones in.  
"Whats she doing here?" asked Heath  
"She got expelled and i don't want her living with mum anymore"  
"Ha Monkey see Monkey do!"  
I had to roll my eyes at him.  
"Hey you'll never guess" Casey said bursting in.  
"What is it Case?"I asked  
"Mangrove high just burnt down"  
"Coincidence" said Heath.  
"Could Be" I said running up the stairs, followed by Heath and Casey.

"Lani!" I yelled  
"What?" she replied  
"Did you set fire to mangrove high"  
"What, why would it be me"  
"Just answer my question"  
"No. what makes you think it was me, cant you trust me anymore"  
"How can we trust you when you do the things you do"  
"well what about all the things you guys have done, their a thousand times worse than what ive done, why should i trust YOU!" she said walking off  
"Lani" Heath said trying to stop her.  
"get your hands off me!" she said pushing him away  
"Whats going on!?, whys lani here?" asked Casey  
"Don't worry about it Case"I replied  
"No Brax we need to know why you have a sudden interest in her"  
"Because shes our sister case! Shes family"I Yelled  
"you never cared about her before"  
"Did you ever care about her case!?"  
Casey walked out of the room, followed by Heath. I didn't where they went but i couldn't care less because i had bigger things to worry about.

_CASEY P.O.V._  
Lani was always the center of attention, maybe that's why we never got along. I guess i`ll never know.  
"Hey!" a voice said behind me  
I turned around"Hey Rube" I replied  
"whats up" She asked  
"Nothing"  
"come on somethings eating you up inside"  
Ruby's my girlfriend. she has been for the past few months. i could usually tell her anything but not many people knew i had a sister and maybe i didn't want to believe it either.  
"You know you can tell me anything"she said  
Maybe she was right, Maybe i could tell her.  
"I have a sister"I said  
"What?" she replied" Since when?"  
"I've known for ages and before you ask she is my full sister"  
"I never knew"  
"Not many people do know, She has mums last name well uses it anyway"  
"a river girl" She laughed  
I laughed at her. She always found a funny side to everything. It was getting late. I dicided to go home, maybe things had calmed down after the whole Brax and Lani thing.


	4. Parties

_**LANI P.O.V.**_  
I can't believe my brother, im always the first to be accused of everything. I  
decided to go back to the restaurant. I got to the stairs to the top room. I heard  
laughter. Brax could really get over things as if nothing happened. I got three quarters of the way, i could see brax with a girl. she had long, straight black hair. She looked familiar like i had seen her somewhere before. I quickly got out of there before they went any further. I decided to walk along the beach. It  
was starting to get dark. I didn't want to go home I don't think i could face  
anyone. I saw a familiar face coming running to me. It was a face i was glad to  
see.  
"Lani! what are you doing here?" he asked  
"Brax wanted me to live with him"  
"Home shit"  
"you could say that again"  
"Home shit"He repeated  
I laughed. It was Ben. He was apart of the river boys. He was my age and  
hated school just as much as me. We were both the youngest kids in the river boys  
gang. the second young was Cobey, he was 17 being two years older than us.  
"hey there's a party on tonight you wanna come"  
"ahh I better not"  
"Come on you've gone all soft on us lan"  
"I'll take a rain check on it"  
"OK have fun with the rainbows and puppies" He laughed walking off  
i thought for a second. You only live once.  
"Ban", I said turning around, "you know what. Fuck it, im coming"  
"What about Brax"  
"Stuff Brax, Stuff Heath, Stuff Casey" I said walking over to him.  
"That's the Lani i know" he said putting his arm around me walking back to the gang. I was the youngest and shortest in the group along with being the only girl. My brothers didn't want me to be in the gang but everyone else was fine with it.

**_Heaths P.O.V._**  
I was at home waiting for Lani to get home, I was starting to get worried. I heard the door open.  
"Lani?" I said turning around to look  
"Nah it's just us" Replied Brax with Casey behind him  
"Tried calling her, went to message bank"  
"She'll come home, She'll be fine" Said Casey  
"How do you know that case" Said Brax "She's never been here before she doesn't know anyone"  
"Shes probably with Corey and his mates" I said "or on a bus back to mangrove"  
"you want pizza" Said Casey  
"Don't you care" Scoffed Brax  
"well you've already solved where she could be"  
"Stomach over mid" said Brax  
Casey couldn't care less about Lani. But i didn't get why brax cared about her all the sudden. Maybe he knew something that we didn't, but what was there to not know when i was 12 when she was born and Brax was 15.  
_  
__**Lani P.O.V.**_  
"So this party, you guys invited or gate crashing" I asked Ben  
"Bit of both, we didn't get invited but their mates of a mate"  
"right" i replied "Alcohol?"  
"yeah" he laughed," you're not gonna drink are you"  
"Maybe a little" I giggled" Hey I can tolerate it, ive done it before"  
"Youre full of surprises"  
we got to the party. It was Ben's Mates mate Daniels house.  
"hey Dani" Ben said getting up and hugging him as you do.  
"Who`s this" he asked looking at me  
"Lani" I said  
"You look familiar  
"Really" I replied "Small world"  
"Yeah said dan


	5. Arguments

LANI P.O.V.  
"Sorry to cut things short, but we have to go Lani"  
"Really" i said" its only just started"  
"Your brother would kill me"  
"My Brother doesnt know im here"  
"why doesnt that surprise me"  
"Just a little longer"  
"Fine im giving you five but nothing stupid"  
"OK"  
"COPS" someone yelled in the distance  
"Maybe you should have listened to me" said Ben  
"Now the fun begins" I said" come on, its time to run"  
"what?!"  
we ran out the door and down the street. We thought we could get away with it until we heard police behind us.  
"Police, Stop" They yelled  
we stopped and turned around.  
"Get on the ground! Hands behind your back"  
we followed their instructions. A female cop came over and handcuffed me. She took me over to a cop car where she got a notepad and begun to ask questions.  
"Whats your name?" she asked  
"Don't you already know?"  
"No, should I" she said looking at me  
"I guess Brax is a kiss and don't tell kind of guy"  
"Lani"  
"The one and only"  
she looked blank for a second. Then she began to think. She undid the handcuffs and told me to get in the car. Then she went over to the cop who was with Ben and then began to talk to him. She soon came over and got in the car.

It was a long and quiet ride back to Braxs. we walked up to the front door and knocked on it.  
Brax answered the door "Charlie?"  
"Missing someone" She asked  
"Lani" he said looking un-suprised"What have you done this time"  
"She was at a party with another boy"  
"Shit Lani what were you-"  
"It was Ben OK" i interrupted.  
"Told ya!" yelled Casey  
"This is staying between me and you yeah" Brax asked Charlie  
"So long as Lani promises to stay out of trouble"  
"yeah she will" he said looking at me

I walked in and sat on the couch. Brax shut the door behind him. He came over and stood behind the couch.  
"Get up early tomorrow"  
"Why" I asked  
"I'm taking you to school, no arguments"  
"What, NO! I'm not going back to fucking school"  
"Lani im not going to argue with you about it"  
"Screw you" I said walking to my room  
I didn't want to go back to school. I'm a Braxton, me and school don't mix. The way i got treated at mangrove i may aswell have 'Braxton' tattooed on my forehead. If i was a boy i would get treated differently but im a girl in a boys world. I'm seen as weak and powerless. What could I do to be seen as strong and powerful and be fully accepted.

CASEY P.O.V.  
Whats Lani trying to show by going to a party with a boy. if that was me I wouldn't have been stupid enough to get caught by the police.  
"Why does she do this" asked Brax  
"Attention" I said


	6. last nights leacture

**_LANI P.O.V._**  
I got up at five. it was a natural instinct no alarm clock needed. I got into my bathers, got my surfboard and snuck out the house. During the walk to the beach I had some time to think. I knew because i didnt get a lecture from Brax last night i was bound to get it this morning. I finished my surf and walked home. The sun was finaly up. I had a shower and got changed.

I was in the kitchen eating breakfast when Heath walked in. "Youre up early!" he said  
"what of it"  
"you pumped for school huh?"  
"No"  
"well your up early?" He repeated  
"Yeah, to surf!"  
"Thats my girl" He said rubbing me on the head.  
"you dont think that they`d make me endure 6 hours of school today"  
"Nah maybe tomorrow"  
"Thats if i get accepted"  
"You will, I know one of the teachers"  
"Youre screwing a teacher"I said "Hoping to get your HSC"  
"Shut up"  
"That`ll probarbly make it worse for me"  
"Nah dont worry shes nmot the principal"  
"Is that even allowed" I asked.

**_BRAX P.O.V._**  
I lay in bed with my beautiful girlfriend Charlie. I knew once i got up i would have to face lani about last night maybe letting her live with me was more than i could handle. But what would happen if i left her at mums. I got up and kissed my sleeping beauty before i went out. I was standing in the hallway. I could hear Lani and Heath talking.  
"You guys have changed" She said.  
"What do you mean?" asked Heath.  
"well i dont know about casey or Brax but youve gone all soft"  
"Hey i havent gone soft"  
"Well Brax has then"  
"Its amazing what a girl can do"  
"Morning all" I said walking out as if I had heard nothing  
"Morning" Replied Heath.  
"Youre coming to school with me today remember" I said  
"Yep" She Replied  
I could tell she didnt really want to come but i didnt want a repeat of last night everynight. I remembered charlie was still in my room. I didnt know how Lani would react to that.  
"Come on" I said walking out the door with my car keys and toast.  
Lani slowly walking behind me.

When we got to school it was class break, so we waited. I knew Lani didnt want to be Seen with me. We walked up to the office where we saw Bianca.  
"Hey guys" She said  
"Hey Bianca, Can i enrol Lani here?"  
"sure",she replied. "come into my office"

**_LANI P.O.V._**  
Heath lied he said he was screwing a teacher not the principal!  
"Do you know anyone else here Lani?" She asked  
"No" I replied  
"Well theres some nice kids in your form that would like to be friends" She said  
'Form?' i thought to myself. we never called them forms we called them grades or years.  
"What school did you go to prior to now?"  
"Mangrove High" I said "Same as Heath"  
"And your reason for leaving?"  
"Hasnt Heath told you"  
"I need to hear it from you preferably"


	7. you're in unfortunately

_**LANI P.O.V.**_  
"she got expelled." said Brax  
"Oh. What for"  
"She wagged classes"  
"Dont worry i`ll just call the school and ask for your file"  
"I got drunk too" I added "I just thought you should know"  
"That's not going to be something we have to worry about is it?"  
"No" Said Brax "We promise"  
I didn't say anything, I couldn't keep promises, I was a Braxton although at school I was still known as an Ellett. I didnt want to get treated like my brothers did. The meeting in her office felt like it went for an eternity. I wanted it to end so I could go home and hide in my room.  
"Well we`ll see you tomorrow then" she said to me  
"Yep, fine" I said  
Luckily as we were leaving everyone was in class so I wouldn't be seen with Brax. I wanted to remain unknown unlike my brothers.

When we got home Casey and Heath were there  
"How was it?" asked Heath  
"Horrible" I said "The tourcher begins tomorrow"  
"So you're in?"  
"Heath do I need to spell it out for you!"  
"Don't worry Bianca already told me"  
"Grrr!" I yelled running over to him and pretending to strangle him from behind. Before I knew it we were on the couch play fighting.

_**CASEY P.O.V.**_  
I walked out of the house. All the attention had gone away from me, not that i wanted it though. Lani wasn't my favorite person but she wasn't my most hated. There was some envy I just couldn't find it so I could get rid of it.  
"Casey!" a voice yelled  
I turned around "Jett! Hey buddy"  
"Whats up?"  
"Not much" I replied  
Jett lived next door., I was mates with his foster-brother at school. Not long ago their mum died. Because Xavier was moving to the city he asked me to be his 'brother role model' . How could i be when I couldn't even be a brother to Lani.  
"You wanna go for a surf"  
"Sure" I replied.

_**LANI P.O.V.**_  
Today was my first day of school in summer bay. I got up early like I did yesterday and went for a surf...again. When i got home I sat in my room for ages staring at this stupid school uniform. My old uniform was just a blue shirt. This one was a stupid dress.  
"ready!" Brax said knocking on my door as he walked past.  
"No" I said picking up my extremely heavy bag and walking out the door.  
"What crap have you got in there" asked Heath  
"Books! Files!"  
"No boys" Laughed Heath  
"I wish"  
"You wanna lift?" asked Brax  
"At the risk of breaking my back i`ll take that lift but then..."  
"Come on then"  
"Wish me luck"  
"Luck?" questioned Heath

When I walked onto the school grounds it felt like juvey, not that I've been there, yet anyway. I was like Brax commit the crime and don't get caught and 9 times out of 10 I did. I had no clue where to go so i went up to Bianca.  
"Hey Lani" She said  
"Hey, I'm lost"


	8. First Day

_**LANI P.O.V.**_  
"Ah here you go" She said handing me some printed paper "Your timetable and term outline"  
"Thanks"  
"I`ll show you to your locker then I`ll show you to your first class"  
The lockers were tall and thin and made of metal. They also had stickers all over them. They were a lot cleaner than the ones at mangrove. My first class for the day was English, my most dreaded class of all. Then was double science.

At recess I got my bar and apple out of my bag and sat under a tree by myself. A girl about my height came over and sat next to me.  
"Hey" She said putting her hand out "I'm Sasha"  
"Lani" I replied shaking her hand  
"I haven't seen you before"  
"Yeah its my first day"  
"Cool, what school did you go to before"  
"don't hate me" I said "Mangrove High"  
"Mangrove? didn't that burn down"  
"Yeah" I said "Not surprising though, it was bound to happen"  
She Laughed "I like your hair"  
"It looks really weird though"  
I had Ombre Hair, Bleached dip-died. I had Half Black then went to Goldie blonde. I also had a fringe and my hair went down to my waist.  
"I bet it does" she said  
"I like yours too" I replied  
"Thanks"  
The bell rang for the end of recess  
"What class you got next?" She asked  
"Social Studies I think" I replied "What about you?"  
"Maths 2CD"  
"I guess your year 12 then"  
"Yep and your year 10?"  
"Yeah see ya" I said

I went to social studies class. I was late again. I scanned the room as I walked in. The kids in the class seemed to change each lesson except for one boy. He was in every class I had been in so far. I went and sat down at an empty desk waiting for the teacher come in.  
"Alright class everyone at you desk" He said walking in  
Everyone went and sat at a desk, the familiar looking boy came and sat next to me. I looked at his file to see what his name was. He had 'Jett' written on his pencil-case. I could see he was doing the same to my file luckily i had no name on mine  
"Hi I'm Jett" He said  
"Lani" I replied  
" You new?" He asked  
"Yep" I replied  
The conversation stopped, he obviously didn't know how to talk to girls. It turned out that Jett was in the rest of my classes for that day.

That afternoon when school finished I walked home not knowing if anyone was there and I was right. I put my bag in my room and got changed. I walked down to the restaurant where Brax and Heath would be.  
"How was school?" asked Heath  
"Gimme your phone" I said  
"Why?"  
"To see if you already know the answer that"  
"Bianca hasn't told me anything yet"  
"Right" I said "School was school"  
"Boring?"  
"Yeah, half the stuff I already knew" I said "surprisingly"  
"Yeah Bianca told me that you did nothing"  
"Bastard!" I said punching him in the shoulder  
I loved Heath. He seemed to have more of a sense of humor, compared to my other two brothers. I had grown up idolizing Heath and molded myself to be like him.


	9. Mangrove river united

_**Hey, sorry i haven't updated for a while but i got my wisdom teeth out and have been feeling like crap and couldn't bare to look at the computer!**_

BRAX P.O.V.  
"How was school?" I asked Lani.  
"School."  
"Good, so you planning on staying this time?"  
"Maybe" she replied  
"Look, im nearly finished here, we'll go home soon"  
"Yeah sure is it ok if I go for a walk"  
"sure, Meet me back here at four"  
"OK."  
Maybe moving her back to the bay had changed her for the better. Or she was just great at pretending.

MANGROVE RIVER UNITED  
_**LANI P.O.V.**_  
Some weeks had passed, three actually, and surprisingly i was still at school. I still managed to keep a low profile and no-one, not even Jett , knew the truth about me. Hopefully it stayed that way. School haint got anymore exciting. I was destined to see school out though, I had a bet with Heath $50 if i could finish year 12. Well I've only got two years left so i took it.

There was a knock on the classroom door, It was Bianca or more correctly Miss Scott.  
"Can I talk to Lani" She asked my maths teacher  
"Sure" she replied  
I got up and went out side  
"Am i getting expelled for doing my maths!?" I said sarcastically  
"No" she laughed "You went to mangrove right?"  
"Is that a rhetorical question?"  
"Ha, whats their principal like?"  
"The sniper, why?"  
"Yeah Ms Montgomery"  
"She thinks were all no hoppers and she's the biggest cow alive"  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear the last bit"  
"Why you interested in her so much?"  
"There might be a merger with us and Mangrove"  
"Should you even be talking to me about this"  
"I am the principal aren't I" She said "What about the students"  
"Think what i was like and times it by two"  
"Only two?"  
"well i was a Braxton there" I said "They wouldn't touch me until Brax left"  
"Thanks for that, you can go back to class now"

I went back to Maths with only 10 minutes to go. I thought of wagging but I actually enjoyed maths. Wow 'enjoyed' and 'Maths' in the same sentence, never thought i'd see the day. I have changed, OK time to change back!

That afternoon when I got home Casey was there moping around as usual.  
"whats up your butt?" I asked  
"Shut up Lani"  
"It was just a general question Case"  
"None of your fucking business"  
"Trouble in paradise" I joked walking out of my room  
"What did I say before Lani, None of your fucking business"  
"Oi whats going on?" Brax asked walking in  
I looked at Casey to see what he would say, Nothing.  
"Whatever it was get over it"  
"Well then tell Lani to mind her own-"  
"-Case suck it up!" I yelled walking out  
I hated arguing with my brother, It frustrated me I just wanted to get along with them.  
Lani!" A voice yelled in the distance. I turned around thinking it would be Brax  
"Jett" I said "What are you doing here?"  
"I live here" He said pointing to the house next door  
'Oh great' i thought to myself  
"What you up to" he asked  
"Just going for a walk"


	10. facing the music

**_LANI P.O.V.  
_**"Cool OK if I come with?" Aksel Jett  
"Yeah" I replied  
"LANI" A voice yelled in the distance. This time i knew it had to be Brax  
"Leave me alone"  
"Just come home so we can talk about it"  
"You're a Braxton!?" said Jett  
I didn't say anything, instead I looked the other way. Jett walked off, I just rolled my eyes.  
"Thanks a lot Brax" I said :Thanks for ruining my life"

**_BRAX P.O.V._**  
Maybe I had ruined her life but I was only trying to look out for her like most older brothers would. I hadn't seen her in so long that our bond was no longer existent. I thought taking her away from mangrove would change her, obviously it hadn't.  
_FACING THE MUSIC_  
**_LANI P.O.V._**  
Today was the day to face it all. I couldnt hide from it, how would that make me look. I hadn't talked to Jett since our little 'incident' the other day. I don't think he would want to talk to me and I don't blame him. I'm toxic.

"Lani" Said Bianca "I didn't expect to see you here today?"  
"What, did you think i was going to run hide from my past like my brothers" I snapped  
"No" she said "Heath said you were sick"  
"I'm sorry" I said "I had a headache last night and i think it's still lingering"  
"Ha look at this, is it the one and only Lani Braxton"  
I kept my back to them.  
"You may have changed sides, but you're still the same"  
"Get fucked sniper" I yelled pushing past her.  
As i walked off i heard the mangrove kids cheering and whistling. Looks like i failed trying to run from my past. I just hoped my day wouldn't end the same way it began.

I shoved my Bag in my locker and got my file and walked to class. I saw Jett out the corner of my eye, All the sudden i walked into someone.  
"Oi watch where you're going Braxton" They said  
I looked at them but had no Idea who they were,  
"I'm sorry do i know you" I asked  
"No, but i know you"  
"Ive got to go to class" i said shoving past him  
"You care about your education? you must be adopted"  
I stood there not knowing whether to turn around and say something.  
"Well if I was adopted I just hope im no relation to you"  
He backed me up against the locker."I( would watch what you say if i was you. You don't want the school the real reason you left mangrove"  
How could he have known?  
"Fine, see if i care"  
"Hey everyone, want to know the real reason Lani left Mangrove."  
"Fuck you" I said pushing him into the wall  
Before i knew it a fight broke out.  
"Hey tats enough!" Yelled Mr McGuire  
"Lani get to class!" He yelled"You with me: He said to the other boy.  
My day was getting worse maybe it would have been better if I had stayed home. Brax or school, hardest decision of my life.


	11. Deal with it!

**_Hey need help! thinking of adding Kyle but I'm not to sure cause their dad is also gonna come into this. Comment if you think I should! Thanx :) SM_**

**_Heath P.O.V_**

"Whats this?" I asked Casey as he dumped a huge pile of paper in front of me  
"Your share of the work load"  
"Me. Work? Since when" I said sarcastically  
"Since Indi left us _both_ in charge, key word there, both"  
My phone rang just in time  
"Ha, Bianca" I said picking up my phone and walking out the door  
"Hello my lovely" I answered  
"Hey" she replied "You want to catch up for lunch"  
"Sure when and where?"  
"Diner in 5"  
"Cool, see you then" I said" Love you"  
"Love you too" she replied  
I didn't bother telling Casey I was going to the diner and I began to walk over. As I was walking over I saw a group of people who looked familiar. They weren't from the bay, I was pretty sure they were from Mangrove. I just ignored them and kept walking.

"Hey, Whats up?" I asked Bianca hugging her.  
"Not much" She said trying to smile  
"Hey obviously somethings up"  
"Lani got into a bit of a fight today"  
"A bit as in how?"  
"No punches were thrown because Zac stepped in at the right time"  
"Who was it with?" I asked  
"Josh Barrett. I think hes from Mangrove"  
"Barrett" I said  
"Why do you know them?"  
"They just sound familiar, probably crossed paths with them in Mangrove" I said trying to lighten the mood

**_BRAX_****_P.O.V._**  
I threw my phone on the couch in a fit of anger., The least she could do was answer my phone after what she did.  
"Im not going back there again!" Lani yelled bursting through the door.  
"What are you on about?" I questioned  
"School, the Mangrove kids are there. Im not going Back"  
"Deal with it Lani we all have our own problems" I yelled walking out the door.


	12. we got problems

**_Chax fans plz don't hate me after this but It will get better. :) :) SM_**

**_LANI P.O.V._**

I wondered how long it would be until this 'Family' went back to what it used to be like. I walked into my room and got changed into my bathers. As I was walking out the door Heath walked in.  
"Hey we need to talk" He said  
"No we don't" I replied grabbing my surfboard and walking to the beach.  
My whole world was falling apart. All I could do was sit around and watch. I decided to go to the northern end where the surf was stronger. I was just hoping there was no Mangrove kids at the beach. and to my dismay they were.

**_HEATH P.O.V._**

"Why did you walk out before?" I asked brax as he walked in.  
"I couldn't deal with Lani's problems on top of mine"  
"What problems" I asked  
"Charlies moving to the city"  
'shit' i thought to myself  
"You're not gonna go with her?" I asked  
"And why would i do that?"  
"well she is your girlfriend"  
"Ex now" He said "And i cant go because of you guys"  
"Ruby going too?"  
"Probably"  
"Great you, Casey and Lani on the war path"  
"Why_ is_ Lani on the war path?" He asked  
"Mangrove kids are back" I said " And the Barrett's are here"  
"Barrett's, does Lani know?"  
"She got into a fight with josh today but i don't think she knows who he is"  
"Good, Keep it that way"  
"Keep what that way?" Lani questioned walking through the door.  
I Looked at Brax then Lani.  
What are you hiding from me?" She asked again.

_**CHILDHOOD MEMORY**_

_"There were four in the bed and Lani said roll over, roll over. So they all rolled over and Casey fell out.  
There were three in the bed and Lani said roll over, roll over. So they all rolled over and Heath fell out.  
There were two in the bed and Lani said roll over, roll over. So they all rolled over and Brax fell out."_

_"Oi what are you kids up to!" Mum yelled barging into the room  
"Mummy come play with us" Four year old Lani asked running up to her  
"Don't be stupid you little Bitch!" She yelled pushing Lani into the wall.  
"MUM, DON'T" yelled Brax pushing her away from Lani.  
Heath ran over to comfort a sacred Lani  
"I don't even see why you guys care about her, shes not your sister"  
"Get lost mum, your pissed " Yelled Casey_

_'Not your sister' those words stuck in Lani's mind forever._

**_BRAX P.O.V._**

"Lani the guy you got into a fight with today don't ever mess with him again" I said  
"Why?" she asked  
"Their bad news" said Heath  
"How do you guys know them" She questioned  
"Their old man used to be partners in crime with ours then he just dropped off the radar" Said Heath  
"Whats their problem with us?"  
"They think its our fault" I said  
"But its not is it?"  
The room went quiet  
"Is it?" She questioned again  
"No its not" I reassured her.

I knew telling her the truth would have been better but in this case half the truth was safer.


	13. Doubters

_**3 updates in one day must be a new record or something. you can tell I have a life ;). I have decided to not add Kyle but there will be a mention of Danny! :) Enjoy :) SM**_

_**Lani P.O.V.**___

Its been one month since Charlie and Ruby left. Neither Brax or Casey went with them. They wasted their one opportunity. Case seemed to get over it pretty quick but Brax dwelled on it for a while, well that was up until a week ago when Ricky showed up in town. I like Ricky, she went to school with Heath but ended up dating Brax. Casey and I still werent best of friends but we were getting better...when we saw each other.

I was sitting on the couch when Brax and Ricky walked in...more like stumbled in, getting it on as usual.  
"EWWWWWW! Juvenile in the house" I exclaimed  
Rickey laughed  
"What are you doing here?" He asked  
"Its the weekend and I have no life on a Saturday"  
"Well here's $20 go find a life"  
I laughed "Bribery"

I walked down to the diner to get a juice. I wasn't worried about walking into Jett we had sorted our problems but the mangrove kids, well that was a different story all together.  
"Hey Jett" I said "What are you doing?"  
"Hey Lani, putting up signs for the surf comp"  
"Surf Comp?"  
"Yeah its kinda like a iron man challenge"  
"What do you have to do?"  
"Run, swim and surf either in teams of three or solo"  
"cool" I said  
"Hey ahhh...we need a third person in our team" Asked Jett "You don't have to if you don't want to"  
"Yeah I will" I said "Who's we?"  
"VJ and I" He said "By the way training's on Sundays"  
"Sunday that's tomorrow" I said shocked  
"Yeah I know" He said patting me on the back walking off

I walked to the gym where Heath and Casey were  
"I see you guys are working hard" I said  
"What are you doing here?" Asked Heath  
"Well uhhh Brax + Ricky + Empty House = Avoid for an hour"  
"Only an hour" Joked Casey  
"Ha yeah" I said" So i decided to go get a life"  
"Any luck" asked Heath  
"Signed up for a surf comp"  
Heath and Casey laughed  
"What don't you think I can do it"  
Both Heath and Casey stammered  
I'll show you guys"  
"Right..."Said Casey  
"Doubters"

**_CASEY P.O.V._**

Two months. That's all it took. That was quicker than I thought. We werent best of friends yet but we were getting there.  
"Oi, slacka" Yelled Heath  
"What" I replied  
"Stop daydreaming and get back to work!"


	14. Find a life!

**_Hey thanks for the reviews RebeccaBraxton, my one and only reviewer. It been such a help :)  
Hey RebeccaBraxton, just curious why don't you like brax in this? :)  
Hope you guys like the new chapter! SM_**

**_Heath P.O.V_**When the three of us got home we made sure we made enough noise to warn Brax and Ric that we were there.  
"Whats for dinner?" asked Casey  
"Let me guess pizza, pizza or pizza" Said Lani  
"Nah I thinks its ummm ahhh pizza" Said Casey  
"Very funny you guys" I said  
"Whats this crap?" Casey asked snatching the remote out of Lanis hands  
"Hey!" she exclaimed "Leave it, its good"  
"Its Crap!" he said changing the channel  
"You guys are home finally" Said Brax  
"What do you mean by finally" I said  
"Hey are you and Ricky an item or are you still 'just friends' " Lani asked  
"Uhhhhh" Brax said looking at Ricky  
"We're an item" Said Ricky "Why do you want to know?"  
"No reason" Lani said turning around to look at the TV  
"Great now I'm the only single one in this family"  
"Not the _only _one" I said

**_LANI P.O.V._**

That night for dinner we managed to find something...sausages and vegies which turned into veggie-hot-dogs.  
"Hey Lani did you find a life today" asked Brax  
"Kinda" I replied  
"Well I was thinking we need some extra help at the restaurant and uhh i was wondering if you want a job there"  
"Ah yeah" I said  
"Keep you out of trouble" Ricky joked  
"Hey I've gone cold turkey on alcohol and parties for a month and a half so im good"  
"Good well you can start tomorrow"  
"I can't" I said  
"Why not?" asked Brax  
"I got training tomorrow"  
"For what?" He said confused  
"Surf comp"  
"You in a surf comp?"  
"Not you to, why does everyone doubt me"  
"Im not im just surprised"

The next day I walked down to the beach for carnival training.  
"Hey guys" I said walking up to Jett and VJ  
"Hey you pumped!" Asked Jett  
"Yeah Kinda" I said  
"Alright you three run two laps to the comes and back" John said pointing at a witches hat.  
I took my hoodie off revealing a black bather crop top and shorts.  
"What haven't you guys seen a girl before" I said ti VJ and Jett whose eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their heads  
"No uhhh...you have a six-pack!"  
"What of it" I laughed  
"we're screwed!" Jett said under his breath  
After the warm up John made us swim out to a Buoy and then run 2ks along the beach.  
"Hurry up you slackers!" I said crossing the finish line with Jett and VJ still halfway down the beach. When they crossed the finish line John told us our times.  
"Lani you smashed both Jett and VJ's PB's"  
"What about us?" asked Jett  
"45 and 32 seconds slower"  
"Ha" I laughed  
"Lani I think we might stand a chance if we enter you in the solo comp" Said John  
"What! No!" I exclaimed  
"Ha ha suck" Said Jett  
"Well you have no team then Jett"  
"Oh no" He and VJ exclaimed.


	15. not giving up

_**Heath P.O.V**_

"How was school" I asked Lani as she walked in  
"Boring" She replied  
"Sore from yesterday?"  
"No, not at all"  
"OK then go get ready for work" I said throwing a shirt at her  
She groaned and walked to her room  
I could tell that she was sore by the way she walked and it was quite funny. It was like she had a carrot up her butt!

**_Brax P.O.V_**

"So what do you want me to do?" Asked Lani  
"Give me a heart attack why don't ya!"  
"Should try harder than hey!" She laughed  
"Go help heath out the Back" I said "That's if you can walk up the stairs"  
"Ha. ha. ha." She said punching me in the shoulder  
She mustn't be that sore because she managed to run up the stairs. I may seem evil but isn't that what brothers are for

**_Lani P.O.V_**

"Brax said you needed help" I said to Heath  
"Ah yeah, take those slabs down stairs"  
I looked at the three slabs then glared at Heath.  
"Only joking kiddo" He said ruffling my hair  
"Sooo..."  
"what?"  
"Am i supposed to just stand here and watch you fail doing inventory"  
"You do it then"  
"I'll write, you count" I said "Seeing that's all you can do"  
"Hey!"  
"Its true" I laughed

Later that night after a very_ very_ long inventory things were getting quiet so i dicided to go on my break  
"Hey im going on my break" I said to Brax  
"Dont be too long case will take you home when he finishes at the gym"  
"OK" I said going outside  
The air was fresh and the night was clear. I walked down to the sand dunes and watch the waves  
"Hey Braxton!" a voice yelled behind me  
I got up and looked. I couldn't see who they were in the dark but i could see that they had a bat.  
_"Not so tough are you now"_  
I just froze, I tried to run but I couldn't . Before I knew it I was on the ground


	16. horror in the moonlight

**_CASEY P.O.V_**

"Where's Lani" I asked Heath  
"Ask Brax" he replied "Brax where's Lani"  
"Think she's on the Beach"  
"OK" I said going out the door  
As I was walking down to the beach I could hear yelling. I thought it was just some mangrove kids messing around. I looked around to see where it was coming from but I couldn't see anything.  
"LANI!" I yelled  
I decided to go and see what all the fuss was about. The closer I got my eyes began to adjust to the moonlight I could see what was in front of me.  
"Hey!" I yelled running towards it all  
They all began to flee leaving Lani on the ground  
"Hey Lani, hey its alright" I said running towards her  
She was clutching her stomach  
"Casey" She cried  
"Hey you're gonna be OK" I said picking her up

When we got to the hospital she was as pale as a ghost and began to doze off  
"Lani, stay awake" I said lifting her out of the car.  
Her whole body began to shake in my arms like she was cold.  
"I need some help!" I yelled running into the hospital  
"In Here" Nate said showing me to a room  
I lied her down on a bed and she began to groan in pain  
"What happened?" He asked flashing a torch in her eyes  
"She got bashed" I replied  
"Do you know what with?"  
"Ahhh...I don't know" I said "Is she going to be OK"  
"We're trying Case"  
I only then realized how bad she looked. She had bruises all over her, blood running down her face and her arm looked like it was broken.  
"I think im gonna be sick" Lani mumbled  
Nate quickly grabbed a bowl just in the nick of time  
"Case I need you to go outside" Said Nate "call Brax or Heath"  
"Ah yeah" I said going outside  
I went outside and tried to call Brax but it went straight to message bank so I tried Heath  
"Case what do you want, Im busy"  
I froze. The words were there they just couldn't come out  
"Case?"  
"You need to come to the hospital"  
"Why?"  
"Lani's been hurt"

**_HEATH P.O.V_**

_"_Case what happened?"  
"I-I don't know, I just found her on the Beach"  
"She'll be OK" Said Bianca  
"Have you called Brax?"  
"I tried but it went to message bank"  
"Nate, whats going on" I asked running up to him  
"Shes been taken into surgery"  
"Why"  
"She's bleeding internally and she may have ruptured her spleen"  
"But she's gonna be OK right"  
"Their trying Heath" He said patting me on the shoulder" I've got to go"  
"You want to try Brax again?" Asked Bianca  
" I can't lose her Bianca"  
"Don't worry you wont"  
I didn't want to lose my baby sister. Not now


	17. truth

**_Sorry I took so long been side tracked by getting ready for school and a new kitten, Sven Braxton,  
Hope you enjoy SM._**

**_BRAX P.O.V_**

"Missed calls?" I said looking at my phone  
"Who from?" Asked Ricky  
"Casey and Heath"  
"What do they want"  
"they probably got into a fight"  
'_you have 12 new messages'  
_"12 must be important"  
'_Brax its Casey you need to come to the hospital quick, Lani's been hurt' _  
There were eight more, the exact same, then three from Heath  
"We need to go to hospital"  
"Why?"  
"Lani's been hurt" I said going out the door

when we got there Heath, Bianca and Casey were waiting  
"How is she?" I asked Heath  
"Shes in surgery"  
"why?"  
"They think shes ruptured her spleen"  
"Shit, did you see who did it?"  
"No" said Casey  
Casey was quiet. He was scared, we all were.  
"Hey shes gonna be alright" I said hugging him  
"Hey how is she" Ricky asked Nate walking up to us  
"She made it through surgery, but the next 24 hours will be crucial"  
"Did she lose her spleen?" asked Heath  
Nate nodded  
"Can we see her" I asked  
"Sure"

Ricky and I went in first to see her. She was so small on the bed. I only then realized ho small she was.  
"Hey Lani" I said holding her hand" Whats happened"  
Rubbing my thumb on her forehead I could see a huge cut running from her eyebrow and past her hairline that had been stitched up. She was going to be scared for life

**_CASEY P.O.V_**

_"_Do you remember when we were little and mum used to say Lani wasn't our sister" Said Heath  
"Yeah" I replied " why are you bringing this up now?"  
"You used to get so pissed at her"  
Maybe thats why Lani never got along, all the lies from mum  
"Its not true is it?" I questioned  
"No mate, I was there when she was born so im 100% sure shes our sister" said Heath "where did you think she came from"  
"I dont know"

Brax walked out I looked at heath  
"You go mate"  
I walked in. I was un-explainable. I walked up to her slowly. Her arm was broken and the bruises began to show.  
"Is it ok to hold her hand" I asked Dex  
"Its fine Case" He replied  
"I love you Lani," I said holding her hand,"Im sorry I got angry at you but now I know the truth. I hope you can forgive me" I continued whispering to her  
I kissed her on the forehead. Her arm began to twitch. Then her whole body began to shake worse than before  
"Whats going on?" I asked  
"Shes having a seizure" He said pressing a button  
Doctors and nurses came running in  
"Casey go outside" Said Dex  
"Whats going on?"  
"Go outside" Dex said again  
I went outside to Brax, Ric, Heath and Bianca  
"What happened?" Asked Heath  
"I-I dont know" I said in shock


End file.
